The retail-store business is known for continuously pushing the envelop for improved customer service. For years, the retailers have been sending tailored advertisements in the mail hoping to lure new and old customers to come to their stores more often, or use TV advertisements in local cable TV systems to promote their stores to their localities. Some retail stores use TV monitors to play their advertisements continuously. With the advent of the Internet and the World-wide Web, many retailers have started placing advertisements for their stores on Web pages as well.
Music and book stores have started adding electronic kiosks to assist customers to locate what they are looking for or to advertise special promotions. However, using such public displays, like the kiosks or the TV monitors, where everyone can peek what other people are looking for, and special promotions they may be getting, could intrude into the people's privacy. This invention discloses a method and an apparatus to distribute information content to groups of individuals based on privacy constraints and personal information.